How to make people mad Leo style!
by Melovetacos
Summary: Leo bored. Magic prank book. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

How to make people mad

I don't own PJO blah blah blah

Leo was sitting in his empty cabin, staring at a wall. It was a pretty fricken awesome wall, but it couldn't hold the attention of his ADHD mind for more than 6 seconds. " I need something to do" Leo sighed. Suddenly, a bright light appeared over his head and dropped a book. Right on Leo's head. "Ouch, Hermes I thought we were friends" Leo muttered unhappily under his breath upon seeing a note on it from Hermes saying "Make me proud." The book was an old leather bound(A/N I actually have no idea what a leather bound book is but it sound pretty fricken cool) note book with the title how to make people mad. " Hmmmm" Leo thought " Oh well nothing else to do so i'll read it."

-U can't beat this epic line break-

1. Every time a person comes up to talk to you scream " Noooo! I thought you were dead! Why aren't you dead?" And then run away screaming before they can answer.

Leo walked in circles around the armory ( waiting to do the prank. Dur) when Annabeth came up to him and said " Hey Leo, can you make me a new shei-" "Noooo! I thought you were dead! Why aren't you dead?" Leo screamed while pretending to rip out his hair. " Excuse me? I'm pretty sure I saved your sorry a-" Annabeth raged. But Leo didn't hear her as he had already sprinted away towards the stables, screaming.

Sorry if this sucks peeps but I had a random brain splurge with this idea so here I am writing a story at 3 AM.

Oh we'll I have off tomorrow so I might update tomorrow. Cya


	2. Chapter 2

2. How to make people mad

Rick's not writing this cause If he was I would be mad he wasn't working on the HOH ( SPOILER ALERT) he can't just leave Percy and Annabeth in tartus.

2. Go over to someone from the Ares cabin ( they be stupid) and bet them a hundred drachmas that they can't breathe longer than you. Then if they say "I won" say " No I'm still breathing" at this point they will try to strangle you to win the bet so run away screaming "I won i won I won!" As loud as possible.

Leo checked everywhere. The stables, the armory, the strawberries , the kitchen( what he missed lunch and got hit in the head with a magic book. Give'm a break), and even there cabin. But the only things in the cabin were moldy socks, broken weapons, and the remains of past victims ( that's funny, they almost look like strangle victims). "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I wasted all this time. They're in the arena!" Said Leo upon seeing Clarisse exit the arena , looking angry. " Hey Clarisse" Leo said as he walked up to the angry daughter of Ares( what's so different, she's always angry) "What do you want, Valdes?" Clarisse mumbled. " I would Like to offer you the deal of a life time. If you can breathe longer than me I will give you 100 drachmas." Leo exclaimed, waving his hands wildly. Clarisse excepted the bet and just sat and held her breath while Leo breathed evenly, and calmly( she should have listened better to Leo). " I WIN!" Leo shouted triumphantly. " No I won" Clarisse argued, agitated. "The bet was who could BREATHE longer not who could hold their breath" Leo replied cooly "So now you owe me 100 drachmas." Clarisse stuttered with rage. "Oh I can make you stop breathing" She then proceeded to chase Leo, who simply chucked a fire ball at her head, catching fire to her hair and making her look like a angry emposia( A/N I don't know how to spell it). Leo skipped away happily as Clarisse ran to the bathroom and dunked her own head in the toilet, finally tasting what she had done to so many others. "I win I win I win!" Leo screamed with joy. Until a soaking wet Clarisse came out of the bathroom, looking murderess." Valdez!" She screamed angrily as Leo world went black.

Hey peeps sorry about any grammatical errors. I actually have ADHA and dislexia. I'm not one of those people who reads the books and goes" I'm a demigod!" No I am not a demigod but if the books were real I sure as heck would be a demigod. Here are a list of strange things that happened to me:

1. In math my teacher was being mean to my friend and I was about to tell the teacher to shut up but I was so angry i closed my eyes and tried not to get suspended but when I opened my eyes all the lights were out and my teacher got zapped.

2. I was swimming and I closed my eyes for literally a second but when I opened them I was In front of everyone even though I was in the back when I closed my eyes and I was at the other end of the pool.

3. I constantly get in trouble! All the teachers hate me and always try to get me in trouble.

4. I am EXTREMLY hyper active.

5. I have seen a cyclops. A honest to goodness cyclops. It had one eye right in the middle of its forehead but it didn't attack me it just said "Hi" then walked away

6. My parents look nothing like me

7. I went camping and I was going to my tent and a completely circular ball of wood dropped out of the sky and landed right in front of me. Then when I got in my tent I stepped on a knife. A bronze knife I had never seen in my life.

8. Whenever I go camping the camp is always haunted. Literally I have seen a person walking through the camp( I'm in Girl Scouts) who was not a part of our troop. Me and my friends( they are like me too) heard people talking that were boys in the middle of the night in a girlscout camp. I went out to see if someone was there but I couldn't see anyone but I could still hear them.

9. Me and my friends can hear, and see things others can't

10. This all happened a year before I read the percy jackson series.


	3. Chapter 3

3. How to make people mad

Thank you all! You are very generous and I am happy to say this story, although posted in the middle of the night, has 190 views, 108 visitors, 7 reviews, 4 follows, and 3 favorites. I am a person who is EXTREMLY happy with 2 reviews so I am freakin out right now.

This chapter idea came from my friend Alex.

Rick Riordan refused to give me PJO rights so I write fanfictions in stead

Leo awoke from his shall we say "forced" sleep in the middle of the lake, as water covered his mouth. You see Clarisse was so mad she put Leo in a small boat filled with anchors and riddled with holes and pushed it out into the middle if the cold lake (even in the summer it's freezing!). Leo began swimming to shore.

- somewhere in camp half blood with hypothermia medications-

As he recovered from his swim, Leo began to read the prank book again.

3. Find the most annoying, slutty,

self-centered, make up obsessed girl you can and put a curse on them so all their clothes and any clothes they touch turn into 80's clothes.

Leo set out to find Drew Tankankhankan(A/N i cant remember her last name but it sure as hell isnt that)She was (of course) in her cabin doing her make-up. Today she wore a orange CHB halter top that was wayyyy to low cut and a pair of denim shorts that were so short they could be considered underwear (A/N I would never wear this stuff in my life. The closest I've ever gone is a tank top and basket ball shorts). The Hecate cabin had given Leo a potion that when sprinkled over someone would make the person's clothes and any clothing they touched to an 80's nightmare. Leo, figuring the girl would use Aphrodite magic-il-ishy-ness to fix her clothes, dumped the freezing, slimy, sticky potion all over Drew's head. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as the liquid potion made contact with her skin. Leo chuckled happily at her discomfort. But his chuckling quickly turned to horror as Drew shrunk into a baby WITH 80's clothes. Turns out, the potion was actually a time travel potion designed to switch the wearers clothes with clothes from the 80's. Leo inspected the bottle the potion came in and read aloud "Do not use in large amounts. Could cause aging and speech problems." Whoops, Leo thought as he sprinted away from the crying 2 year old baby.

Awwwwww yeah! Guess what? I lost a tooth. Yes, I am a sixth grader but who cares. Whoo!


	4. Chapter 4

4. How to make people mad

2 chapters in one day! New record

I ain't Rick

4. Pour cereal in a bowl and freeze it overnight, then spread a few flacked and a little bit more milk on top ( then sit back and enjoy)

Leo waited anxiously behind a pillar at breakfast as the first Demeter camper, Michaela he thought her name was, took her spoon and tried to get cereal out of the bowl. Her other siblings began to try to eat their cereal too. After about 2 minutes of struggling with their cereal, the campers gave up. A few of the younger Demeter kids began to cry. Damn, Leo thought, they really love cereal. Leo smiled as he walked away from the angry Demeter children, and began to enjoy a plate of green eggs and ham.

If anyone has ideas, they will gladly be accepted, unless they are crap. Sorry for the short chapters. My plans with this story is to update quickly but often


	5. Chapter 5

5. How to make people mad

3 updates in a day. I'm on fire! No seriously, I'm really burning to death. Oh well

I don't own PJO

5. Put kool-aid powder in the victims shower head.

Leo smiled. Finally, revenge on Pollux. Pollux had once tied Leo to a chair and force fed him kool-aid, as Leo had said power-aid was better. Leo ninja sneaked past Pollux into the bathroom in the Dionysus cabin. After he had unscrewed the shower head and put kool-aid behind the filter, he went back to his cabin and went to bed

The next morning was halarious. Pollux was stain bright red from the kool-aid shower. Leo of course being the epic person he was, went over to Pollux and said " Why so blue, Pollux?" Leo satisfied with his work, went to eat breakfast, watching the Demeter cabin stir their cereal apprehensively.

I have no life so i am going to try to update a 4 time today but it might not happen because I'm kinda tired. Please! I need more ideas. Post them in the comments or feel free to PM me with more ideas


	6. Chapter 6

to make people mad

I own nothing. Not even the chapter idea.

This chapter idea came to me from the devil angel herself (or him self I don't know) S'moreo1235

7. Slip a bottle of chocolate syrup into Chiron's "happy horse juice" ( he drinks it every morning)

Leo snuck into Chiron's room/stable where Chiron slept. It was a small room, filled with thousands of pictures of heroes, thus making the room look extremely cramped. Leo crept quietly to the closet on the other side of the room where he suspected the horse kept the "happy horse juice" as Hermes had said. When Leo opened the door, a skeleton fell out (see what I did there. Skeletons in his closet. The sea of monsters. Right?) ! As he shoved Skelly( as he decided to call it) to the side Leo found the juice. After pouring a large container of chocolate syrup into the container of happy horse juice he left the room.

Leo watched from the pavilion as Chiron galloped around the archery range, obviously hyper and literally going "buck wild". Leo giggled( manly giggling of course) until Chiron said " Don't think I don't know you did this, Valdez!" Oh shit, Leo thought

Next comes chapter 8 which will be my 5th chapter today


	7. Chapter 7

to make people mad

This chapter was written by my friend Alex who is not Rick Riordan either

!

Ok. So far, only Chiron had figured him out. Awesome. But now he was in time out. Like a little kid! Leo couldn't believe it. Anyway, it meant he was stuck staring at the wall again. Which was still a pretty freaking awesome wall, but hey. He's ADHD.

Then, the book appeared. Or rather, dropped on his head.

. "darn it, Hermes! I'm getting into even more trouble for you, and you insist on dropping the book. On my head. Every. Single. Time!"

The next entry in the book was:

7. Toothpaste- filled Oreos! *they won't believe you unless you eat one yourself. So be sure to keep a normal Oreo for yourself!*

Leo sat there thinking of how he should do this- yeah, he was still in timeout. Chiron walked in. Or rolled in. He had to be in wheelchair form, cuz the cabin roof was too low. "you can go now" he said. Leo leaped straight up in the air and shouted "YES!" at the top of his lungs. Then ran out of the cabin like there was no tomorrow. He went to the camp store and got, like, a bazzilion boxes of Oreos. And toothpaste. But separate. And with a disguise the second time. DUH! He had already got caught once!

Leo grabbed a megaphone from his magic toolbelt. " "hey everyone, guess what?! It is national Oreo day! So I am being generous and giving you all Oreos. I know you guys dont believe me, so, here, I'll eat 1 too" announced Leo all in one breath. Then he ate the normal Oreo which he had kept for himself.

Leo than ran away from the gathering, which was every demigod in the camp, except for his cabin. You don't prank the people who are there when you're sleeping. The whole camp was spitting, coughing, and throwing up.

!

Back in his cabin, Leo was laughing his head off. Even the Athena cabin fell for it! A note from Hermes was on his freakin awesome wall, saying: " way to go, kid!" but there's still more to do!

!

And that concludes this chapter! Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

8. How to make people mad

Fifth chapter written by me today. Me and Alex( now my co-writer) have been on a writing rampage. Sneak writing now on my iPod at 11:30 PM under the blankets.

This chapter was my idea, but I'm still not Rick Riordan.

8. Cover the Zeus cabin in liquid rubber( electricity resistant) and spray paint things like " Zap this!" Or "Lightning sucks" all over the cabin in hot pink.

Leo had just finished the dirty job ( hehe dirty jobs) of covering the outside of the pristine, white Zeus cabin with black liquid rubber. "Now for the paint" Leo whispered to himself seeing as it was nighttime and both Thalia and Jason were asleep in the cabin below ( Thalia was on break from the hunters to visit camp half blood). Leo spray painted " Lighting sucks" over the door way , and "Zap this" on the roof, and " I've seen wall sockets more powerful than you" on the walls. Plus a few greek curses ( the cussing kind) every where else. All I'm hot pink.

Thalia will never like me now, Leo thought, oh well I can live with it.

"Arrrggggghhhhhhhhh!" Was the sound Leo woke to. Suddenly a shock painful went through him. Together, Thalia and Jason had sent a dozen venti (not coffee) to find the person who messed with their cabin and shock them till hard with just enough power to injure them severely but not kill them. Mental note, Leo thought through the pain, don't mess with the Zeus cabin. Ever. Again. Leo then collapsed to the floor.

More chapters tomorrow. Right now it's 12:00 AM so I am finally going to bed. I would write more but I can't see anymore. My eyes turned off.


	9. Chapter 9

to make people mad

I'm back! I seem to have a writing problem because this is my sixth update in 2 days. This is one of my chapters.

Still not Rick

9. Fill the Hades cabin with flowers and sparkles.

Leo was ecstatic. He loved this one. Flowers and sparkles. Whoo-ho!

Leo had just finished his, ahh,"decorating" job on the hades cabin. Nico was scheduled to come to camp that night. Not wanting to get caught for vandalizing the Hades cabin, he only fucked up the inside of the cabin. Flowers on the beds, sparkles on the walls, doors and beds, and just to complete the package, a cardboard cutout of Snow White in Nico's newly pink colored bed. The once creepy underworld cabin now looked like a demented Barbie dream house.

Yay next chapter will be written by Alex


	10. Chapter 10

10. How to make people mad

Alex's chapter

Right! You're probably wondering what happened to Drew. Yeah. Piper was real happy. Actually, everyone was. At first. Then the Aphrodite cabin got slammed! (sorry Piper!) Chiron gave them all baby duty, which is bad enough already, but then add in the fact that the baby turns the clothes of everyone she touches into an 80's nightmare... You get the picture! So, in the end, that prank actually did work out.

So, back to the present. Leo was walking around camp with Jason. And Thalia. That had taken a bit of work. Or in other words, lots of pleading and coaxing from Jason. Anyway, the next order from Hermes was to buddy up with the Zeus kids. This was essential, since Leo was supposed to electrify all the metal in the camp. This prank would mostly target his own cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, since they were constantly using metal. Of course, what with the armor and weapons and all, the rest of the camp would be affected to. Except for Thalia, Jason, and Leo, who Jason had given a protection blessing thing. Oh! Right... The electricity wasn't enough to

actually injure someone, just a little more than a regular electric shock.  
"great! We're almost done!" whispered Leo as the group finished they're round of the camp.  
"yes! Tonight is capture the flag! All we have to is sit back and watch now!" Jason said, giving Leo a hi-five. Thalia just laughed and ran back to the archery range.

Capture the flag was pure entertainment, as promised. The air was filled with a chorus of "ouch"es and "hey"s and lots and lots of cussing, both in English and Ancient Greek. Leo was having a great time watching people drop their weapons repeatedly, and refuse to try to keep wearing their armor. At dinner, all Leo's siblings would talk about was the odd electricity coursing through all the tools and metal.

Chiron had to call off capture the flag. Leo went back to his cabin, and found another note from Hermes in the book. " You're still doing great! Now only a few more people have to be targeted- but there's still plenty of pranks. Don't worry, there's a reward at the end?" so Leo went to sleep knowing that he had another

spectacular day ahead of him.

==========================  
Hey guys, thanks for putting up with my painfully long chapters! I'm not Rick either! Can't wait for House of Hades...!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating guys! My parents took my Ipod and im writing this quickly on my Moms computer without asking her. i will not be able to write for a while. sorry! and for all those who have been asking the stolls will get pranked and so will percabeth. once again im so sorry. i get my ipod back when i stop getting D's and F's on my report card. i will have my ipod back and be writing soon. :*( love you guys. please give suggestions. also comment if you hate the Ravens. Go patriots!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! still dont have Ipod but i have opened #3 polls on my profile. Please vote. I will be up and running with this story soon. Also i will be continuing m other story, Sorry Mom I killed My Teacher. Hope to be writing soon. Cya


	13. Actual chapter 11

11. How to make people mad

Whooop! I got my iPod back. Alex got hers back to so more story!

0000000000000000000

12. (Kid, I love this one. Do it well)

Give the Hermes cabin the prank

book. I've rigged it to explode and cover the cabin in glue and feathers.

0000000000000000000

Leo sneaked into the Hermes cabin in the middle of the night. He left the prank book where the cabin would find it. Considering the mess everywhere in the cabin, Leo had balanced the book on Travis's nose.

0000000000000000000

Leo awoke to the sound of screaming. He had grown accustomed to waking up to that noise considering the amount of pranks he had been playing. He heard "Oh come on! I just cleaned the place!" From what Leo thought sounded like Travis. His idea of clean needed some help. Suddenly, the prank book appeared over his head and hit him. Then he blacked out.

0000000000000000000

For all who ask, if I was a demigod I would either be a child of:

Posideon ( Love water, fear of underground places and thunder storms, and once when I was little a picked a fish out of the ocean that had a broken fin, and then when I put it down it was fine and swam away)

Zeus ( like airplanes, and high places, and Alex keeps saying I'm a child of Zeus)

Hermes ( I steal things a lot[ not like that but like stealing my friends lunch boxes] I love pranking)

Apollo ( I'm good at archery, poetry, and I love music)

I'll leave it for you guys to decide. Comment with an answer to who's child you think I am. Thanks y'all. Oh yeah BTW I got rid of the polls on my profile. I was to lazy to keep them up


	14. Chapter 14

Alex's chapter

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Leo opened his eyes. People were all around him talking. Leo recognized Chiron's voice. "...Hey, look, he's awake. See, Piper? Nothing to worry about."  
"Hi people." Leo stared around. All his friends were here. Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, plus that kid from Hermes who dropped the book on him. "Sorry" This was all so nice, but Leo apparently had TWO WHOLE DAYS of pranking to make up!

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

You'll have to ask the Hecate cabin for help again... Now you are going to prank the Apollo kids. First, you'll have to get a spell that will make their arrows avoid the targets. Also, get a spell that makes them talk in poetry.

"Well, that should be fairly easy." Leo walked over to that Hecate cabin, tossed the leader a drachma to keep him quiet, and the person did the spell thingies.

Leo spent the whole day listening to the Apollo kids trying to cuss everyone out in poetry for messing with their arrows. He laughed to himself. Nobody had figured it out yet.

Back in his cabin, Leo found a note in the book.  
Great going! Not much more, I promise. Don't forget, there's a prize!

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

If I was a demigod, I'd probably be an Athena kid. I'm scared to death of spiders, and I'm in a math class 2 whole years above my grade level, and I read a lot.

Thanks so much for reading this! I'm Alex, not Rick( who better not kill Percy/ Annabeth)


	15. Chapter 15

to make people mad

My chap! Is the world spinning to everyone else? I played a computer game for 3 hours straight listening to screamo music.

BTW this story takes place after the giant war.

ψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψψ

13. Percabeth time! Give Annabeth and Percy a potion that's make Percy invisible( and not able to be heard by) to Annabeth, and vice versa (opposite to the already stated). Percy and Annabeth will look like they are going insane.

"Vice versa? What the heck?" Leo thought, scratching his head. He shrugged " Eh, why not?"

φφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφφ

( Several bribes and 2 potions later)

Done, Leo thought. He had convinced the harpies in the kitchen to but the potions in Percy and Annabeth's drinks. Now to wait.

ΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣΣ

"Percy? Percy? Percy?! PERCY!?" Leo heard as he sat in his cabin. Then it was quickly followed by "Anna? Annabeth? Annabeth?! ANNABETH!?" Leo sighed contently as he listened to the sound of the deranged couple looking frantically for each other. Eh, the potion will wear off in a few hours, Leo thought. And throughout the rest of the day, the campers talked about how the effects of Percy and Annabeth's trip to Tartus had finally registered.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

Thanks for the continued support guys. Rember to comment on who's child you think I am. So far a have a vote for Zeus.


	16. Chapter 16

15. How to make people mad.

Sorry for not updating.

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I WILL WRITE THIS STORY NO MORE!**

'Hmmm, that's weird. The prank book is missing.' Leo thought to himself as he looked around the Leo Cave. Suddenly there was a bright light. Leo instantly ducked. He knew from experience to hide. And sure enough, the book dropped right where he was standing two seconds earlier. Leo opened the book, and was met with an unpleasant surprise. The book was empty, except for, in scrawled writing, "That's all folks!" Leo needed a word with Hermes. He said there was a prize. Leo was just about to leave the Leo cave when suddenly, a basket hit him over the head. And the basket was full of Esther's peach preserves and Brownies from Camp Fish-Blood. "Thank you Hermes!" Leo screamed to the sky. But that wasn't all. Suddenly, Leo's dream gift dropped out of the sky. And can you guess what the gift was? It was Festus, returned in glory to his former body. Leo's only thought as a 1,000,000 ton dragon fell out of the sky towards him was, " Oh, Crap!"

Thank you guys for continued support. I will be writing more Leo stories. I am incapable of writing anything else. I feel that there aren't enough Leo fics in this world. Byez!


End file.
